


Beginnings

by Remnntaki



Series: Future story previews [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Previews of an upcoming story





	Beginnings

 

 

  Ouch, that hurt, I lay on the ground recovering from the blow my older sister gave me. I wasn’t the best at hand-to-hand combat. A snicker came from her as she reaches out her hand, I grasped it, “Jeez yang you could be a little less forceful.”

 

  “Sorry, sis, but you wanted this; I told you I wouldn't hold back,” Yang replied.

 

  “Fine, rematch?”

 

  “Sure!” She says pulling herself back into her stance.

 

  Sucking in a whiff of air I pull off the first punch, missing. Yang doesn’t waste time with pulling off a flurry of blows my way. Something I couldn’t keep up with, spotting an opening I grabbed the chance. But curse my sister’ reflexes she sidestepped, it threw me off. Yang swept her foot under my legs making me trip; she caught me before I could reach the ground.

 

  I panted, “Okay, I’m done” heck knew when I was overpowered.

 

  “Heh, all right then,” We took a short break, grabbing water and sandwiches Weiss had made yesterday. We sat in a comfortable silence before I talked again.

 

  “Yang, what do you think about... The silver eyes?”

 

  Yang glanced at me with a curious glint; she knew of it but never really brought it up. The history of those warriors was a secret my mom kept from us, we don’t know why. Even if I tried to ask she would dodge the question. Yang sighed, “I don’t know how to feel about it, Summer loves to keep it from us.”

 

  “Yeah,” I let out a weak grin, ”She told me, my powers come in a time of need I don’t know what that means.”

 

  She hummed in reply, “Well she’s cryptic isn’t she?” I giggled at that. I never knew much of it, only that they come from a long line of warriors. No one knows where the silver eyes developed from or why they’re powerful, the books just say they’re warriors who used to serve the king.

 

  That night, I relaxed by the ciel pond twirling around Rose petals at my fingertips. In this world magic is integrated into our community, people keep pegasus and dragons for pets. Nymphs live in the far corners of the land, it’s hard to find them, and magic manifests into all of us. We don’t show signs until we’re the age of six or seven. My ability was speed I can move fast, I’m able to break speeds unimaginable, but that tires me out. So I don’t use it so often.

 

  “Ruby? What are you doing out here?”

 

  I turn around to see my mother, Summer Rose, she is one of Ozpin’s most trusted soldiers along with my uncle, my dad, and raven.

 

  “Just sitting by the pond watching the stars,”

 

  “Is everything okay? You seem to be in deep thought” she spoke as she sat down next to me, I fell silent for a moment.

 

  “Mom, can you teach me how to use my silver eyes?” I ask I chose to not ask her about the history anymore because I’d know she would dodge the question.

 

  She gave me a warm smile, “No problem sweetheart,” as we started moving through the training I soon learned that I also have a limit on my silver eyes. They’re a counter to Grimm, plus it does give me a slight energy boost. But the limit stands in the way of most of that, I can’t use it repeatedly, in fact, I can only use it for short sessions. If I use it too much I’ll become extremely sluggish and slow for the next twenty minutes.

 

  In the middle of training, my mother was showing me how to summon it, I closed my eyes and cleared my head. But nothing came; I started to get a bit frustrated.

 

  “Don’t get frustrated, focus.” Said my mother in a slightly commanding tone.

 

  I nod, then I opened my eyes, my eyes were white and wings sprouted from them. It was cool but god, did it hurt; it put so much strain on my eyes I started to scream. Summer ran up to me and cupped my cheeks she whispered soothing and calming words to me. I take multiple breaths, in and out, in and out.

 

  After a while it became a little more bearable, “I-I think I’m okay now” I say with a lopsided smile.

 

  “Good, it’s always a rough start,” she said with a smile I nod and smile.

 

  “But how do I turn this off?” I ask, Summer giggles softly, “Just do the same thing you did before.” confusing that didn’t really help, but I did it anyway. And it surprisingly worked, my eyes turned back to its dark grey color.

 

  “We’ll continue tomorrow, get some sleep,” she says walking back into the house, I watched her go. Someday she’ll tell me the history of my powers, but until then I’ll keep practicing.

 


End file.
